This invention relates to an improved magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus selectively applicable both to a tape cartridge containing an endless magnetic tape and a tape cassette containing a magnetic tape driven in reel-to-reel operation.
In general, two kinds of tape packs, one known as cassette type containing a magnetic tape fed in reel-to-reel operation and the other known as cartridge type containing an endless tape, are available on the market. However, two kinds of tape players are required for recording or reproducing such different type tape packs because of differences in the shape of the tape packs and their driving mechanisms, as well as other differences.